


Use a Coaster

by Ivy_Adair



Series: Tobias and his Stalwart Ghoul Manservant [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: ASMR References, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fallout Kink Meme, Free Charon, Ghouls, M/M, Nudity, Silly, Spanking, de-anon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon and Tobias enjoy a quiet moment at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use a Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is another De-Anon from the Kink meme and another entry into Tobias's narrative.

“You want some water?” Charon asked; his gravelly voice scraping through Tobias’ ears, leaving tingles flashing across his body in its wake.

The ghoul’s thick fingers swept across the matted and wet mess that was Tobias’ blonde locks, Sweat rivulets gently flowed down the exposed skin of Tobias’ back; the heat, combined with the heady smell of sex inside his Megaton tin shack becoming slowly unbearable. He was naked, lying on his stomach save for the pillow shoved up underneath his hips. Exhausted and breathing hard, all Tobias could do was nod in response. Charon chuckled, a low rusty sound deep inside his throat as he rose to his feet. In the muted light, Tobias could make the form of the naked ghoul through his half-lidded eyes. Despite his fatigue, he felt his lips curl up in a smile at the sight of the hulking man’s nude backside.

“‘Can see your butt,” Tobias murmured as gleefully as he could manage.

“That comes with being naked,” Charon called over his shoulder as he went for the fridge.

“Ugh, don’t say ‘comes’,” Tobias groaned, earning him a deep chuckle from Charon.

A moment later the patchwork man reappeared, pressing a cold bottle of purified water into Tobias’ waiting hands. “Had enough?”

“Of you? Never.” Tobias took a long drink from the sweating bottle. “Thought old men were supposed to slow down though, not be able to fuck like…like, uh.”

“A jackhammer?”

“Sure, whatever that is,” the kid said wryly as he took another pull on the bottle.

As the kid put the water on the wooden bookshelf in front of him, Charon’s large hand crashed down against the kid’s exposed ass cheek, the slapping sound echoing throughout the room. Tobias hissed, his voice rising and ending in a soft moan as Charon rubbed the place he had slapped with his rough palm.

“Use a fucking coaster.”

Tobias whimpered softly, but smirked. “Yeah, yeah.”

Charon’s hand came down against the kid’s smooth, soft flesh for the second time, then a third and a fourth. All the while Tobias moaned, throwing his head back as his hips bucked against the pillow he was resting against.

“What was that?”

The ghoul’s rough hand rubbed oddly soothing circles against the inflamed skin, but the effect of the heavy weight combined with the coarseness of Charon’s flesh did more to excite Tobias, rather than soothe him.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, where were we?”


End file.
